Elmo
Elmo is a character from Sesame Street that lots of people hate, despite his popularity. He is annoying and is constantly being killed by everyone around him, as well as being a member of Drew Pickles' homosexual group known as the Barney Bunch. Elmo tried to join the Soviet Ronalds, but he couldn't complete the 10 tasks requrired to join, and he hates them for that. Biography Elmo was made by Muppet Master and Sesame Street's creator Jim Henson, who proclaimed the red puppet to be his "Greatest Creation". He put Elmo on the show in mid-1985 to see what the audiance think of him. Elmo did things that constantly annoyed everyone, like singing terrible songs and having gay sex with Bert and Ernie. Soon, Elmo's popularity grew questionably well in the 90s. He at one point leg-raped Jim Henson for putting him on the show, with rumors proclaiming that was the way Henson died. All of the Sesame Street cast attended Mr. Henson's funeral EXCEPT Elmo, who was shoving dildus up his tiny bum-bum. After the funeral, the Sesame Street cast beat Elmo to death and tossed his body into a garbage dump. Little did they know that Elmo can come back to life when he is killed. During his absence, Elmo's cousin Jelmo (also known as the Blue Elmo) took over the show. The real Elmo, meanwhile, met a big gay purple dinosaur named Barney and his swell pal Drew Pickles, and they had gay sex. He was then put in Drew and Barney's group known as the Barney Bunch, but after a few years of hawt gay poopy butt sex, he decided to leave the Bunch for a while to return to Sesame Street to turn all who watch his show gay. Elmo met a boy one day. His name was Flapjack. Upon meeting they had a huge seizure with flashy colors. Flap and Elmo also met a space midget named Olimar, and the 3 became swell friends. Soon after, the trio met Chowder, completing Elmo's posse (with an occasional appearance by Olaf the Snowman). One day while looking through the RMDH Channel, they saw a show called Everybody Loves Grimace and they disliked it. So they decided to make their version called Everybody Hates Elmo. It only lasted 2 seasons, but has become somewhat of a cult classic. Nowadays, Elmo likes to turn all who watch his segment on Sesame Street gay. He likes to engage in orgies with the Barney Bunch as well as have seizures with Flapjack, Olimar and Chowder. He also dies at the hands of the Soviet Ronalds and many others, but always comes back. Following an incident where he was almost crushed to death by Barney's testicles, Elmo usually doesn't attend Barney Bunch rape romps as much as he use to. He also got a chance to revive his original series, but as expected, it lasted only 2 seasons. He also got a revival series in time for the original's 5th anniversary, as well as another series set to air later. Friends *Flapjack *Olimar *Chowder *Chris Chan *Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch Enemies *Ronald McDonald and the Soviet Ronalds *Yoshi and the Soviet Yoshis *Knifehead (the primary antagonist in Everybody Hates Elmo) *Anyone who hates him Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game Bio An irritating red Muppet from Sesame Street. Elmo likes to imagine himself in a place he calls "Elmo's World", but he is very prone to seizures and being beat up by his castmates. Elmo has his own show on the RMDH Channel called "Everybody Hates Elmo", which is sort of a ripoff of "Everybody Loves Grimace". Sesame Street (1969) Trivia *Elmo has the unique ability to come back to life every time he dies, no matter how gruesome the death is. It's somewhat similar to what Kenny has in South Park. *His was given the nickname "The Testicle Tickler" by the Barney Bunch. *He is one of only 2 people (besides Luigi) to have ever seen Shy Guy's real face. Elmo later died after seeing it. *Elmo's page on the YouTube Poop Wiki was where RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald got his start in editing (before creating the Soviet Ronalds of course!). Gallery ElmoTrophyRMDTFG.png|Elmo's trophy in Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game. Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Faggots Category:Villans Category:Brat Family Members Category:Dead Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Annoyances Category:Muppets Category:Red Characters